The present invention relates to a portable belt-type sander and especially to such a sander adapted for operative attachment as an accessory to a hand-held electric power drill. Examples of such sander accessories include those disclosed by Werth U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,565, Ruehle U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,044 and Asbury U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,720. Other prior art patents relevant to portable sanders in general include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Beckering et al. -- 3,566,548 PA0 Beckering et al. -- 3,474,575 PA0 Beckering -- 3,429,078 PA0 Beckering et al. -- 3,393,573 PA0 Foell, Jr., et al. -- 3,362,111 PA0 McCarty et al. -- 3,359,689 PA0 Blevins -- 3,312,116 PA0 Anton -- 3,176,436 PA0 Lubas -- 3,029,568 PA0 Bruck -- 2,893,176 PA0 Frostade -- 2,742,741 PA0 Moore -- 2,686,392 PA0 Parker -- 2,272,273 PA0 Myers -- 2,069,502 PA0 Myers -- 2,000,784 PA0 Myers -- 1,969,318 PA0 Pepys-Goodchild -- U.K. Pat. No. 16,756 PA0 Scheer -- German Pat. No. 602,436